Avant de partir
by Intouchable
Summary: ONE SHOT. Dernière mise au point d'un homme avec sa meilleure amie, sous la forme d'une lettre. C'est n'est pas un HarryHermione!


**Avant de partir**   
Voilà, un mini mini one-shot sans prétention aucune, que j'ai écrit dans un moment de déprime intense (chacun a ses moyens de retrouver le sourire, eh bien moi j'écris, ça me calme). Ca va peut-être sembler débile, mais je déprime à cause de Full Metal Alchemist, mon perso préféré est mort (je savais qu'il allait mourir mais bon) et il y a eu une scène dans l'épisode qui m'a vraiment bouleversée voilà… Bon ça c'était au cas où ma vie intéresserait quelqu'un, lol ! Bizousssss à tous ! J'espère un petit commentaire, même si c'est vraiment très court ! 

**Note 1** : Ce n'est PAS une romance Harry-Hermione et il y a des petites traces de slash, mais faut vraiment le chercher !

**Note 2** : Cette fic n'a STRICTEMENT RIEN à voir avec la chanson d'une chanteuse que je ne nommerai pas, je m'en voudrais de lui faire de la pub ! LOL !

**Note 3** : Il risque d'y avoir, comme d'ab, des soucis au niveau de la mise en page. Je tiens à signaler que la lettre, c'est ce qu'il y a en italique ! Bon, j'arrête de vous saouler ! Bonne lecture ! 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Miss Granger ! On a trouvé une lettre qui vous est adressée !   
La jeune fille prit la missive des mains de l'homme et, constatant qu'en effet, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, que c'était bien son nom qui était inscrit sur l'enveloppe blanche, elle s'en fut dans les toilettes et ferma la porte à clé, laissant toutes les personnes présentes perplexes.   
Trois jours, trois jours qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de Harry. Ils savaient bien qu'il était dans ses habitudes de disparaître soudainement, mais jamais aussi longtemps, surtout sans les prévenir… 

Elle décacheta fébrilement l'enveloppe, et se mit à lire :

_Poudlard, 2 août 1997_

_Ma chère Hermione,_

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis parti vers un monde que j'imagine meilleur, quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, il ne peut pas y avoir pire qu'ici. Tu sais, Dumbledore m'a dit un jour que mourir, c'était comme se coucher après une très longue journée. La mienne fut plutôt courte, dix-huit ans et trois jours pour être exact. Mais pourquoi vivre une vie entière lorsqu'à dix-huit ans, on a déjà tout vu ? Lorsqu'à dix-huit ans, on a déjà ôté la vie ? Mais qu'est-ce que prendre une vie quand on en obtient une autre en retour ? Malheureusement, cet échange soi-disant équivalent n'a jamais été respecté avec moi. Je donnais tout sans rien avoir, je perdais aussi. Des gens, anonymes, ou pas, les uns après les autres, tombant, souffrant, pour moi. Je tenais alors un drapeau qu'on me forçait à brandir, déjà accablé par un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour de si jeunes épaules. Détrompes-toi, je ne cherche pas ici à jouer les victimes, car je suis le bourreau, le meurtrier. Peut-être peut-on être les deux au fond… Qu'en penses-tu, toi qui sais toujours tout ?

_J'aimerais dire que ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'échecs, il serait plus facile pour moi de la quitter, de vous quitter. Vous qui pourtant n'avaient pas toujours été présents, je vous ai pardonné. La rancœur selon moi, ne vaut pas la peine d'être conservée, elle ne fait qu'accroître la douleur, la folie, comme un venin puissant qui coule perfidement dans ton sang. D'autres ne l'ont pas compris, et c'est à cause d'eux que je me trouve sur ce fauteuil et que je t'écris ces quelques lignes, les dernières… Mais saches que je vous aime, que je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Crois-le, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin que tu le crois, car je ne supporterais pas de partir alors que tu penses que je vous déteste, ce n'est pas le cas. _

_Tu me connais si bien, tu connais chacune des épreuves qui ont jalonné mon parcours, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai traversé la pire. Aujourd'hui, mon amour est mort, mon grand amour, celui que vous n'avez jamais pu accepter. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Tous semblaient d'accord sur le fait que nous formions un couple magnifique, hors du temps. Oh mon amour, mon chérubin blond, mon Draco… Il me manque déjà, alors qu'il n'est parti que depuis quelques heures. J'arriverais presque pourtant à me convaincre que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, mais je me suis pincé trop de fois, et je ne me réveille toujours pas. Mon amour… Il a donné sa vie pour moi, il m'a protégé et avant de mourir, il m'a souri, du plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu, le sourire d'un ange qui déploie ses ailes et retrouve sa liberté, après avoir été trop longtemps prisonnier d'un monde qui n'était pas à la hauteur de sa beauté, de sa perfection. Cet ange, mon ange, est reparti vers le Paradis, où je vais bientôt le rejoindre. Cependant j'ai peur, oh oui, tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre ce paradis. Je suis si sale, je vois encore le sang coulant entre mes doigts. Je l'ai tué et le tuerais encore. Vil serpent qui m'a tout pris. Je hais la vengeance, mais elle m'a emporté dans ses flots bouillonnants, avant de me rejeter sur la rive, vidé, désespéré, coupable, assassin… _

_Demain, on élèvera ma statue, à titre posthume. Oh bien sûr, ils ne le sauront pas, ils devront juste changer l'inscription quand tu les mettras au courant… Je voudrais bien rester juste pour voir leur tête à ces charognes, ceux qui me traite tour à tour de fou et de héros. Je les hais et les maudis. Qu'ils meurent et que l'Enfer ouvre grand ses portes pour les accueillir. Et j'espère pouvoir rire d'eux, perché sur mon nuage, pendant qu'ils subiront mille tourments. Je suis cruel et je le sais, mais ne l'ont-ils pas été eux ?_

_Tu dois être choquée, car tu sais que je laisse derrière moi le bien le plus précieux que j'ai au monde, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne m'en sens plus capable. Ma petite Chloé, mon joyau. Prends soin d'elle comme si elle était ta fille, je te le demande comme une dernière faveur, en souvenir d'une amitié trop longtemps mise de côté. Je sais que tu ne refuseras pas, tu as trop de cœur pour cela. J'ai du mal à croire que ça se passe comme ça, alors que je m'étais promis de la voir grandir, de lui apprendre à marcher, de la gâter et de l'aimer de l'amour que je n'ai jamais reçu. Fais-le pour moi. Fais-lui sentir que tu seras toujours là pour elle, comme je ne le serai pas moi-même… Et quand elle sera plus grande, quand tu la sauras prête à comprendre les choses, alors tu lui montreras cette missive et tu répondras, si tu en as le courage, à ses éventuelles questions. Tu lui raconteras chacune de nos aventures, et elle rira, et elle pleurera. Tu lui diras bien que nous avions prévu d'acheter une grande maison pour elle, et de lui faire des frères et sœurs, une fois que la guerre aurait été finie. Tu lui diras combien son père était beau et tu lui diras surtout que l'aime et que, même par-delà la mort, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Bien entendu, je vous lègue tout l'argent que je possède – c'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais possédé, utilisez-le pour son éducation et pour vous offrir une superbe lune de miel après votre mariage à Ron et à toi._

_Eh bien voilà, vient le temps des au-revoir. Le terme de dix-huit ans de vie, ma vie, dont il ne restera qu'un vague souvenir pour les générations futures, un enchaînement de faits héroïques, sans qu'ils sachent qui moi, Harry Potter, j'étais vraiment. Quand vous vous serez éteints, toi et tous ceux que j'ai connu, ne demeurera qu'une idéalisation, une ombre, qui se déplacera furtivement dans le temps, jusqu'à se perdre, définitivement. Car moi, le « Survivant », on m'oubliera, je veux qu'on m'oublie, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. _

_Veille bien à ce que personne mis à part Chloé ne lise cette lettre, ne parle jamais d'elle à personne, je ne désire pas qu'elle soit exposée comme témoignage dans un quelconque musée. J'ai confiance en toi, ne me trahis pas._

_Dis à Ron, aux Weasley (transmets mes condoléances à Mme Weasley pour Charlie et Fred, ainsi que pour Georges, car, même s'il n'est pas encore mort, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il rejoindra bientôt son frère, malheureusement), à Remus, à Blaise et Pansy (tous mes vœux de bonheur à eux deux) et à tous les membres de l'ordre, que je les aime. Dis leur que je suis navré de leur faire subir une perte supplémentaire mais que j'en ai décidé ainsi et que ce n'est pas leur faute, j'ai juste conscience que mon heure est venue…_

_Pardonne-moi Hermione. Ne cherches pas à retrouver mon corps._

_Adieu. _

_ Harry_

PS : J'ai joint une photo de Draco et moi, conserve-la, et donne-la aussi à Chloé, si elle le souhaite.

Ses larmes trempèrent le parchemin, elle le replia rapidement avant que l'encre ne soit complètement effacée. Elle se rua hors des toilettes, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage et se précipita vers les appartements de Snape, à qui Draco avait confié Chloé avant de partir. Arrivée à destination, elle se pencha sur le berceau et resta là, plusieurs heures durant, l'esprit assaillit de questions sans réponses. Elle finit tout de même par prendre une décision, et prit doucement le bébé dans les bras. La petite entr'ouvrit les yeux, avant de laisser échapper un gargouillement de bien-être. Hermione sourit.

Je le ferai pour toi Harry, dit-elle.

The End


End file.
